


A Visit

by Colby2315



Category: Babblebrook, Goodnight Moon ASMR
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Prequel, read the notes, this goes with one of my friends fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colby2315/pseuds/Colby2315
Summary: Precursor to messier31's Divine Sight. Evangeline visits Bella for an ingredient.





	A Visit

**Author's Note:**

> As I've stated, this goes with Divine Sight by my friend messier31, please read that work its very good.  
> "Maybe persimmon will be or always"

It had to be flitterwisp, of course.

When Dìon hadn't returned with a parcel but only a letter, Evangeline knew the afternoon wasn't going to be fun. Now, she had to get the extract from Bella.

Her hair whipped behind her as she cantered through the forest on Rowan's back. The long white strands were a sight to behold contrasted against the liver chestnut color of the horse. The wind whistled past her and brought a sense of calm that she so desperately needed before having any kind of conversation with Bella. She wished Clover hadn't been out of the black leaves, but maybe this visit wouldn't be as difficult, since the two witches were mutually focused. That traveler and Bridgette were their common ground these days.

People like them, Bridgette, Clover, even the traveler, had to be the middlemen in the women's relationship. There was just too much spite to go around. Generally they only went to each other in emergencies, and that made visits **very** rare. This time wasn't exactly an emergency, but the ritual needed to be done tonight, Willow had no time to waste. So when she realized she didn't have the right ingredient, she immediately started towards her sister's home. There would normally be more reluctance to head that deep into the forest with Rowan; large horses and heavy thicket didn't mix well. She'd either have to leave him outside the densest point at the bottom of the mountain trails, or reward and heal him heavily when they got to the top. Neither of which were convenient solutions. Nevertheless, she had no choice. She went with the latter for fear of having him get hurt by some predator other than Bella's crawling crimsons.

Inside her hut, Bella was concocting a fresh batch of invisibility serum when she saw a flash of white light through her front window. She grumbled to herself, _oh this should be fun_. Getting up from her seat in front of her cauldron, she wiped her hands on a rag and headed for the door. Meanwhile, Eva was attempting to compose herself before she knocked, there was certainly some annoyance that she had to heal herself and Rowan every time a trip to Bella's was necessary. She took a breath, looking over her ripped up dress. Slashes so similar to that of the traveler’s coat ran up and down her skirt and bodice.

"She **_could_** enchant these for me like she did for Bridgette. I'm sorry Rowan," She said, soothing her horse by stroking his nose. Bella had opened the door before Eva got the chance to knock, but Eva managed to get the first word in.

"Look I know you won't enchant those flowers not to slash me, but Rowan doesn't deserve to bleed every time we have to come here, Bella."

"Don't bring him next time."

Evangeline scoffed.

"What do you want Eva? Are you dying?"

"I need flitterwisp extract."

Bella raised an eyebrow.

"Demanding poison? That doesn't sound like you at all. Where did my cautious, patient, light witch sister go, hm?"

"She's still right here."

"Oh? So what exactly do you need it for then, Evangeline?"

"Keeping watch of that traveler."

"Ah, I see,” Bella said slowly, “a future sight ritual. You must be worried about them, divination was never your strong suit." Her voice was dripping with judgement.

"Of course I am! You sent them on this fool’s errand knowing full well it could spell out their death! And yet you have them see me for a blessing before they leave! You send them to me so that I can provide false comfort but expect me to sit idle while they run about, digging up dirt on Deirdre so that you can have your petty revenge? No, Belladonna. That’s not how this is going to happen."

"Petty revenge? PETTY REVENGE? She broke my heart, Evangeline! Have you no respect? We both know that kind of pain all too well! Don't you dare accuse me of that traveler’s recklessness! They asked for an adventure and I gave them one."

"You GAVE them a suicide mission, Bella! What happens if they die out there? You gain nothing, and other people lose a friend, a lover, a sibling?” She paused. “A dragon loses her master."

Bella fell silent, but her eyes glowed with rage. It was one thing for Evangeline to show up requesting ingredients she didn’t have, another entirely to bring up the reason for their destroyed relationship as a manipulation tactic.

"And what of Bridgette? Do you wish to see her mourn? Is that what you want, Bella?"

Nightshade clenched her jaw into a closed smile, and shook her head, a dark chuckle arose in her throat. She conjured a miniscule bottle into Eva's hands with an aggressive flick of her wrist and slammed the door in her face. Eva sighed, looking up at her horse.

“That could’ve gone better.” She turned the bottle over in her hand, finding a note tied to the neck.

_If you aren't back in your body and calling upon me by dawn, I'll come looking for you._

Evangeline put the extract in her pocket before mounting Rowan once more to set off for home. Note still in hand, she gave a soft _yah_ to get him moving again. Back into the bushes she rode, noticing that this time, they left her face and her horse alone. At least there was some compassion hidden deep within that bitter shell of her sister.


End file.
